This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many types of devices require safety brakes that are automatically engaged upon de-actuation of the device and disengaged upon activation of the device. Exemplary technologies that can benefit from this type of device include lawn mowers, all-terrain vehicles, maintenance vehicles, winches, hoists, lifts, as well as other types of recreational and industrial machinery.